Love me, Love me not  mais avant tout, survis
by YeonMee
Summary: Il y a eux, les Vampires. Et il y a les autres, les Combattants. Et moi, pris entre deux feux, que doisje faire? Entre un passé lourd à supporter, un avenir indécis et vacillant...quelle voie est la meilleure pour Himura Kenshin?


Anime : Rurouni Kenshin de Watsuki Nabuhiro

Titre : Love me, love me not…mais avant tout, survis.

NDA : Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que les magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Deuxièmement, cette fic sera yaoi i.e. boyxboy donc homophobes cliquez rapidement sur la croix rouge en haut à droite. Troisièmement, je garderai à peu près le caractère des persos ainsi que le passé d'Himura, mais certains faits seront changés.Cela veut dire qu'il y aura du spoiler, surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'anime. Puis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!! Laissez-moi des reviews svp, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Résumé : Il y a _eux_, les Vampires. Puis il y a les _autres_, les Combattants. Et au milieu, il y a Shinta, Himura Kenshin ou Himura Battosaï ou encore Hitokiri Battosaï…appelez-le comme vous voulez. Ce dernier se retrouve confronté à un dilemme, qu'il a lui-même causé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait devenir fort, encore plus fort…. Que doit-il choisir ? Se plier à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre ou plier à sa volonté un de ces faibles qu'il s'est toujours efforcé de protéger ?

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapitre 1 : Ma vie et mes rêves, contradictoire ? **

- Eto….calmez-vous. Pas la peine de se battre comme ça. Misao-dono…Kaoru-dono

- Qui ressemble à une belette ???

- Par rapport à moi, tu es beaucoup moins sexy !!

- Grrrr…..

- ' Misao-dono, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein Kenshin 

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. '

Yahiko profite de tout ce tumulte ambiant pour partir en douce, tandis que Sanosuke en profite pour manger les derniers petits restes de poissons laissés par Misao et Kaoru. Ces deux dernières se disputent continuellement à cause de Yahiko. Ce dernier a _innocemment _sous-entendu que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas aussi sexy que des ''vraies filles''. Ce à quoi Kaoru n'a pas manqué de répondre : ''Un garçon manqué ne ressemblera jamais à une fille. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas de charme, Yahiko !!!!! ''. Misao s'est encore plus énervée lorsqu'elle a vu que Kaoru critiquait son physique….

Il faut dire que Misao est très énergique et combative ce qui ne la rend pas très féminine. Pourtant c'est ma petite sœur adorée. Je dis ''petite'' car, même si cela la rend énervée, elle ressemble encore beaucoup à une enfant. Kaoru est très gentille mais ses débordements d'affection la rendent souvent un peu collante. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas réciproque. Disons que je la vois comme une très bonne amie.

J'ai rencontré Misao alors que j'errais dans la forêt (bon d'accord, j'avoue que je m'étais paumé en fait) pour visiter la tombe de la femme que j'ai moi-même tuée à Kyoto : Yukishiro Tomoe. C'était une très belle femme, très douce et discrète. La sentir à mes côtés me délivrait de mes soucis, des tourments qui m'assaillaient. Je l'aimais. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule que j'aie aimée. Sa mort est celle qui pèse le plus sur ma conscience. Malgré son absence, la nuit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore là, à mes côtés, qu'elle pose une couverture sur mes épaules, qu'elle m'enlace, qu'elle caresse ma joue en effleurant du bout de ses doigts ma cicatrice, pour laisser derrière elle un parfum de cerisier blanc… C'est donc pour visiter sa tombe que j'ai croisée Misao. Elle fait partie du groupe Oniwaban qui est assez réputé. Leur Commandant, Shinomori Aoshi était très talentueux mais aussi Vampire. Ses parents étaient tous deux Vampires, il l'est donc lui aussi, et ce dès ses 18 ans. On suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il a disparu de la circulation. En tout cas, même son groupe ne l'a plus jamais revu.

Dans ce monde, il y a les Combattants et les Vampires. Les premiers constituent la majeure partie de la population. J'en fais partie. Nous sommes de samouraïs, plus ou moins forts, plus ou moins gentils, plus ou moins ambitieux. Cependant, il vaut mieux être fort, sinon il y a une chance sur deux pour que l'on meure dans une ruelle sombre, déchiqueté, éventré, décapité…. Si l'on est fort, un Vampire nous choisira sans doute pour Calice, c'est-à-dire pour compagnon pour le restant de sa vie. Certains sont encore plus forts : ils ont alors le choix de devenir Vampire ou de rester Combattant. Ceux-là sont très prisés par les plus puissants Vampires. La loi de la Nature régit en quelque sorte notre société : les plus forts survivent, les plus faibles meurent.

Même chez les Vampires, il existe une hiérarchie bien établie. Certains, bien que nés Vampires de sang, sont plus faibles que des Vampires ''transformés''. Les Vampires transformés sont d'anciens Combattants qui ont été élevés au rang ''divin''. Il existe entre les Vampires des luttes acharnées pour le pouvoir. Rien de bien différent en quelque sorte.

Mais, je m'éloigne du sujet : mes meurtres. Cette femme dont je vous ai parlée auparavant, eh bien ce n'était pas mon premier ni mon dernier mort qui pèse sur ma conscience. Je suis surnommé Himura Battosaï ou Hitokiri Battosaï. J'ai aidé le gouvernement à éliminer de nombreuses organisations ou d'autres puissants samouraïs. Sans me vanter, tout le monde dit que je suis le plus fort samouraï de cette ère. Mais ce titre du plus fort, je me sens prêt à le donner à un autre. Mon passé me hante continuellement. Entre le sang qui coule sans cesse sous mes yeux et les cris qui résonnent toujours à mes oreilles, j'ai l'impression que ce passé ne me laissera jamais.

Un homme est venu me voir récemment pour m'annoncer qu'étant le plus fort de cette ère Meiji, j'avais le choix entre devenir un Vampire, et sans doute, un des plus puissants ; ou rester un Combattant. Mais si j'ai essayé d'abandonner le Battosaï qui sommeille dans un coin de mon cœur, en échange j'ai dédié mon épée aux faibles, pour les protéger.

Et c'est cela qui me mène à ce problème. J'ai voulu devenir encore et encore plus fort pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde, et maintenant je dois me lier à quelqu'un que je n'aime pas forcément. Que je sois Vampire ou Combattant, si je reste le plus fort, je devrai forcément vivre avec quelqu'un à mes côtés. Et je ne veux pas….

Enfant, j'ai rencontré un des plus puissants Vampires, le Maître de la technique Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Autant dire que cette technique est celle qui m'a associé au rang du plus fort. Hiko Seijuro est un homme formidable, bien que grand amateur de saké, narcissique et égocentrique, orgueilleux, et surtout impitoyable lorsque cela concerne l'entraînement.

Seijuro-sama est comme mon père, je lui dois tout. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a donné le nom de Kenshin. Autrefois je m'appelais Shinta. Autrefois…..

XXXXXXXXXX

- Aoshi !

- Okaa-san.

- Ton père et moi avons parlé de toi. Mizuryu voudrait que tu te décides enfin à choisir ton Calice. Après toutes ces années, il serait peut-être temps pour toi….

- Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé.

- Aoshi, beaucoup de personnes seraient heureuses d'être ton Calice. Peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon, Mizuryu approuvera ton choix.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour de telles futilités.

- Aoshi, dois-je te rappeler que Takeda Kanryu est mort parce qu'il n'avait pas choisi de Calice et qu'il manquait de sang ?

- Takeda Kanryu était un imbécile qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent.

- Certainement. Mais j'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu _dois_ choisir un Calice, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

- J'y réfléchirai.

- Bien, je vais me retirer. Si tu veux me parler je serai dans ma chambre. Mizuryu n'attendra bientôt plus ton choix. Si tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir y réfléchir, il est possible qu'il t'impose le Calice qu'il juge le meilleur pour toi, sans se soucier de ton avis. Fais attention, Aoshi.

- Hai. ….Okaa-san ?

- Hm ?

- Arigatô gozaimasu.

Shinomori Hiorika sourit légèrement avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Son fils ne changerait jamais…Pourtant il n'avait pas si mauvais fond quand on le connaissait bien. Il lui arrivait même d'être gentil et souriant. Bon, chaleureux, peut-être pas, il ne faut pas en demander trop!

XXXXXXXXXX

- Kenshin !

- Kaoru-dono.

- Un homme est venu te voir.

- J'arrive. _Ce doit être encore lui…Que vais-je faire ? _

Kaoru le regardait avec de grands yeux éplorés. En son for intérieur, Kenshin soupira. Kaoru n'abandonnerait jamais…. En souriant gentiment, il se dirigea vers la porte du dojo Kamiya Kasshin, dans lequel il avait été accueilli il y a maintenant presque 1 an.

Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte, Misao surgit brusquement pour lui faire un sourire éclatant.

- Kenshin, Kuro et Shiro vont venir à Tokyo demain. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les faire venir ici, non ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas, mais tu devrais plutôt demander à Kaoru-dono.

- Hm hm, ils peuvent venir ici, après tout ce sont tes amis, Misao-chan !

- Arigatô !! Ne, Kenshin, tu viens avec moi ? On va jouer avec Suzume-chan et Ayame-chan !

- Hai, j'arrive.

- Hayaku !!

Kenshin regarda Misao s'éloigner en courant. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il posa la main sur la porte et l'ouvrit lentement.

- Himura-san, alors…

- Kaoru-dono, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants onegai ?

- Hai.

Kaoru s'éloigna tristement. Bien que Kenshin ait résidé ici depuis un peu moins d'un an, il était toujours aussi distant avec eux. L'aimerait-il un jour ?

- Washizu-san, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Pouvez-vous me laisser encore un délai ?

- Je comprends. Mais nous aimerions savoir votre décision aussi vite que possible. Une semaine, cela vous convient-il ?

- Pourrais-je avoir un mois ?

- Je pense que c'est faisable. Mais réfléchissez-y bien.

- Bien. Je réfléchirai alors à votre proposition.

- Arigatô.

Washizu Keita s'inclina et repartit, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme tourmenté.

- Kenshin ?

- Kaoru-dono.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Rien d'important.

- Il ne venait quand même pas pour te proposer une alliance avec un Vampire ? Comme tu es très fort….je pensais que….

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kaoru-dono. _Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas maintenant, Kaoru-dono. Sumimasen…. _

- Dis-le moi si tu as des problèmes, Kenshin ! _Il n'a pas répondu à ma question…_

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi soupira, visiblement ennuyé par le babillage incessant de ses serviteurs. Il était loin le temps où les membres de l'Oniwaban-shu se tenaient sous son commandement. Au moins, eux, savaient tenir leur langue quand il le fallait. Tiens, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'Oniwaban-shu .Est-ce que Misao, sa chère petite sœur adorée allait bien ?

A cette pensée, un micro-sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il se leva, pressé de voir ce que faisait sa petite Misao.

- Aoshi, où vas-tu ?

- Je vais regarder le monde des Combattants, Otou-san.

- Hm. _Se serait-il enfin décidé à choisir un Calice ? _

Après s'être excusé de partir au beau milieu d'un repas, Aoshi s'enferma dans la pièce surnommée **Les Lotus Divins**. Cette pièce, tout en marbre, comportait un unique siège placé devant un grand bassin rempli de Lotus. (NDA : Bien que quelques détails soient différents, le principe est inspiré de Saiyuki : cf. la déesse Kanzeon)  
- Misao….

L'eau se troubla légèrement et entre les Lotus on pouvait voir apparaître une jeune fille souriante, jouant avec deux petits enfants au ballon.

§§

- Un ! Deux ! Trois !

- Un ! Deux ! Trois ! répétèrent les deux petites filles.

- Ayame-chan, tiens, la balle !!! Passe-la à Suzume-chan !!

- Oh…..

Ayame leva la tête, observant le ballon qui s'envolait un peu plus loin, hors de sa portée. Déçue de ne pas avoir pu l'attraper, elle grimaça, sur le point de pleurer.

- Maa maa, Ayame-chan, tiens.

- Keni !!!

- Onii-chan !!!!!

- Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, ne me sautez pas dessus comme ça !!!

- KENSHIN !!!!!!

- Misao-dono……..

- Kenshin, ne meurs pas !!!

- Misao-dono, c'est juste que vous m'avez serré un peu trop fort dans vos bras '

- Sumimasen.

Kenshin esquissa seulement un sourire bienveillant avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur des petites filles. Ayame et Suzume battirent des mains, riant, et l'invitèrent à jouer avec elles.

Acquiesçant, Kenshin lança la balle à Misao en souriant. §§

Aoshi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce garçon. Il ne pensait plus du tout à sa petite protégée. Ce garçon. Ce sourire… il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir ce garçon lui sourire. Ce garçon était si beau, il n'avait jamais vu une personne si belle de toute sa vie, si pure… Il s'appelait Kenshin, n'est-ce pas ? Un nom qui lui allait à merveille : le 'K' sonnait dur dans l'air, rappelant son titre de Combattant et le '-shin' glissait sur la langue si doucement. Ce garçon, s'il était son Calice, alors……

XXXXXXXX

- Nyokaru !

- Hai, Aoshi-sama

- Trouve-moi toutes les informations que tu peux sur un certain Kenshin, résidant au dojo Kamiya Kasshin.

- Demo….

- Exécution ! Pour une fois que tu peux te rendre utile, fais-le !

- Hai !!!

- Aurais-tu trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant ?

- Okaa-san

- Alors ?

- Sans doute

- Tu sais, ce garçon, il n'y a que toi qui ne le connaisses pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Aoshi, tu es si distant que tu ne parles avec personne…Comment veux-tu te tenir informé des nouvelles de haute importance ?

- Va droit au but

- Maa maa. Ce garçon s'appelle Himura Kenshin et a été surnommé Battosaï car c'est le plus talentueux Hitokiri de la Révolution. Il a travaillé pour le gouvernement avec les Ishin Shishi et a accompli le plus gros des meurtres que ce groupe a revendiqué. Il s'est battu avec de nombreux Shinsengumi mais ce passé d'assassin lui pèse apparemment sur la conscience car il défend maintenant les gens avec une épée à lame inversée et essaye de protéger tous les faibles.

- Exactement.

- Hiko Seijuro.

- C'est également mon stupide apprenti qui m'a quitté il y a dix ans pour protéger les gens qui se faisaient ignoblement tuer. Je l'avais prévenu mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Pour protéger les faibles il faut tuer les forts. Kenshin est fort, il a soif de puissance. Mais cette puissance, il la maintient désormais dans une épée à lame inversée. Je suis content qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de ne plus tuer, car son âme était trop pure pour pouvoir supporter d'autres meurtres.

- C'est vous qui …

- Shinomori-kun, tu n'es pas très intelligent. Kenshin utilise la technique Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Je la lui ai apprise après qu'il ait vu des bandits massacrer les esclaves et leurs maîtres qui l'avaient pris avec eux. Il a toujours essayé de protéger tout le monde, ce stupide apprenti. A cause de son départ, il n'a même pas pu apprendre les dernières techniques, franchement…..

XXXXXXXXX

- Aoshi !

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais juste qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien regarder avec autant d'insistance.

- Pas tes affaires.

- Narukodo.

Hajime Saitou esquissa un sourire machiavélique, comme à son habitude avant de susurrer

- Ne serait-ce pas un certain Battousaï ?

- …

- Tant pis, on en reparlera un autre jour. Dépêche-toi Makoto Shishio a encore prévu un plan à la con pour détruire le royaume.

- Hai.

Aoshi se leva, arborant l'air froid et serein qui lui était habituel ; mais au fond de ses yeux, Saitou pût remarquer une pointe d'agacement. Il ricana, une lueur malsaine dans ses prunelles, se pourrait-il que Shinomori Aoshi soit énervé d'avoir été dérangé au beau milieu de sa merveilleuse contemplation ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait ricaner bêtement ?

- Rien du tout.

Ils se jaugèrent froidement du regard. Hajime Saitou, ancien chef du troisième groupe des Shinsengumi était lui aussi né de parents Vampires. Sa relation avec Shinomori Aoshi était étrange. Les deux hommes étaient froids, cassants, et surtout très talentueux.

Et pour cela, ils acceptaient chacun la présence de l'autre, mais en même temps, à chaque instant, l'un était une gêne pour l'autre. Un semblant de compétition amicale tacite s'était établi entre eux. Chacun vivait de son côté, sans se soucier de l'autre ; mais ils restaient toujours ensemble.

A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de l'état de l'autre : Aoshi savait que Saitou était fort, et qu'il ne mourrait jamais par la main de stupides Vampires trop peu puissants pour le tuer ; et vice-versa.

XXXXXXXXX

- Je reviens bientôt Misao-dono

- Hai. Fais attention, Kenshin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme de haute stature. Misao laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de se jeter au cou du nouvel arrivant.

- Aoshi-sama !

- Oh, vous êtes Shinomori Aoshi. Hajimemashite.

- Himura Kenshin… _En fait, ce sourire n'en est pas un. Il sourit à tout le monde, même à moi, qu'il ne connaît pas encore. Je veux voir son sourire, son vrai sourire. _

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Hai.

Etrangement, Misao s'était calmée. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Contrairement à Kenshin, elle avait compris que Aoshi n'était pas venu pour elle mais pour le samouraï lui-même. Elle ricana en son for intérieur et se promit d'aider le Seigneur Aoshi.

- Vous êtes finalement venus voir Misao, alors.

- Hm. _Pourquoi sourit-il tout le temps ? Ce sourire n'est qu'une façade…Une façade éblouissante de beauté. _

- Kenshin, Aoshi-sama veut sûrement savoir comment sont les personnes chez qui je loge…n'est-ce pas, Aoshi-sama ? _Kenshin, tu es sans doute le plus fort au combat, mais tu es vraiment trop naïf pour le reste, spécialement en ce qui concerne l'amour….y'a qu'à voir les efforts désespérés de Kaoru. _

- Hm. Misao, pourrais-tu te retirer ?

- Oh, mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là, Aoshi-sama. De toute façon j'ai deviné que vous n'étiez pas là pour me faire coucou….

- Misao…onegai.

- H…Hai

- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour voir Misao-dono ?

- Iie. Je vais être direct. Kenshin, accepterais-tu de devenir mon Calice ?

**Fin du premier chapitre !!! **

Hai : Oui

Iie : Non

Hajimemashite : Ravi de vous rencontrer

Eto : Euh….

Demo : Mais

Maa maa : voyons/allez : en gros, ça veut dire : calmez-vous

Okaa-san : Mère

Otou-san : Père

Hitokiri : Assassin

Sumimasen : Excusez-moi/Pardon

Arigatô Gozaimasu : Merci beaucoup

Narukodo : Je vois. (Dans le sens : ok j'ai compris)

Les commentaires sont vraiment attendus et quelque soient les commentaires, ils seront les bienvenus ! Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dites-moi si vous trouvez que c'est un vrai torchon. Pas trop de gros mots qui pourraient choquer ma sensibilité quand même XD. Non je plaisante, mais dites-le moi franchement si vous n'avez pas aimé.


End file.
